Crashed
by loveheart89
Summary: Steve and Danny are involved in a life threatening crash, live their story of recovery with those special to them. Drama/Romance/Hurt/Family. Steve/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Crash

Hey all (:  
This is my first 5.0 fic, hope you all like it and leave me a review with anything you'd like to see happen and I'll see if I can fit it in. I have a few things planned so I hope you stay tuned in.

Sadly I don't own any 5.0 characters but Jeni is my own

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Crash**

"Will you slow down, you maniac!" Detective Danny Williams hated when his partner Steve McGarrett would go over the speed limit and in his car. He wouldn't be surprised if they were in an accident one day with the way that Steve likef to speed and only because he could.

"What?" Steve asked sarcastically, wondering why his partner was complaining about his driving again when he had always been a very careful driver, and of course would never intend on doing anything to annoy or hurt his friend, but that was debatable.

"I'm telling you to slow down, Superman, before we end up upside down when you try to turn a corner"

"There's nothing wrong with my driving, stop being so paranoid, Danno," Steve knew he could wind up his partner easily and it was fun to see him being so nervous when it was his turn to drive, as it was most of the time.

"Paranoid? I'm not paranoid, you're just an insane driver", Danny almost felt like he had to cling to his seat belt with the speed Steve was going at when they were on another run to talk to a potential suspect on their latest case. Steve wasn't going to let this suspect get away quickly or easily and only smirked when Danny called him an insane driver which left his partner a little more annoyed that he couldn't seem to get through to this man.

Speeding down the main street, dodging several cars on their way, Steve could tell they were still a few minutes from the address they had their minds set on when his cell started ringing. He thought it may be Chin or Kono with more details on the case but instead he smiled when he recognised the name of his beautiful girlfriend, Jennifer, of the past two years, pop up onto the hands-free screen in the middle of the dashboard of the car.

"Was that a smile? Really? Well aren't you going to answer it lover boy?" Danny could barely believe that it only ever seemed to be Jeni that could get Steve to smile properly but he was glad that his partner seemed to be human under his tough disguise. Steve waited for a few rings of his cell until he slowed down a little more so he could talk to Jeni properly without having to worry about the road.

"Jen, what can I do for you, babe?" Steve answered his cell, hoping that this was an important call as he had a suspect to be catching, he loved his girlfriend, she just called at the wrong times but then she could never tell where he would be and would often catch him at a bad time.

"Oh, I think there's a lot you could do for me, Sailor, but I'll keep that for later. I just want to see what you're up to. I'm on break here and I miss your voice," Jeni smiled as she spoke to her boyfriend, not realising that Danny was listening in too.

"Up to? Kind to chasing after a suspect at the moment, it's not the best time again Jen. Promise I'll make it up to you later," Steve could hear Jeni sighing quietly on the other end; it never seemed to be a good time. Danny too could hear the pause made by Jeni on the other end and felt bad for her.

"Jeni, while you're here you could tell your crazy boyfriend to slow down before he gets us both killed," even though Steve had slowed down to talk to Jeni he was still speeding. It barely registered with Jeni that Danny was in the car with Steve too and felt a little embarrassed now when she mentioned that Steve could do plenty for her later on. She knew Danny would know what she meant, they weren't stupid.

"Oh, Danny. Should have guessed you were there too. Steve please slow down before your man crush makes a mess of the car," Jeni knew of the Bromance between her boyfriend and Danny, she thought it was adorable how they got along one minute and seemed like bitter enemies the next.

"Man crush? I've heard it all now. I love you Steve, really, but not quite in that way. You've got your woman, I've got mine, that's the way it should be," Danny couldn't help but laugh slightly, but hoped that Steve would listen to Jeni.

"Hey, first, it's not a man crush. You'll be the death of me, Jeni, and two, I only love you," Steve smiled again when he started admitting his feelings again, it was a strange concept to him but Jeni had brought a lot out in him that he didn't think he possessed.

"Right, enough with the soppiness. Steve we really got to get this suspect if you would care to make up to your lady afterwards," Danny hated to be a party pooper but the more Steve slowed down the more time their suspect had to get away and Jeni got the message that this was a bad time to call. She hoped to catch Steve on a good time to call soon and have a real conversation with him over the phone one day.

"Right... sorry, Jen; got to go. Talk to you later, love you", Steve started to speed up again, the air whizzing through the open windows and continually speeding up to fifty five miles per hour and then close to sixty.

Too busy with saying goodbye to Jeni, taking on Danny's comments and looking to his partner he failed to notice the unmarked crossroads that he was heading up to and continued to keep his mind on getting to the address of the suspect that was only a few streets away now and with a HGV lorry coming their way.

"Alright, Steve. I'll talk to you later, love you too, hopefully you'll be home soon. Or I could stop by your office. Anyway, I'll see you later. Nice talking to you too Danny," Jeni hoped that Steve and Danny would take care of themselves, she hated seeing the injuries either of them gained from some missions and cases and will always try to patch him up but there's only so much she could do.

"See you, Jen. Enjoy the rest of your...," Jeni didn't know what happened when Danny's voice cut off but clinging to the edge of her cell she listened closely to the incredibly loud noises on the other end, the crunching of metal and the smash of glass and then nothing. Nothing. The line had died.

"Steve! Danny! Answer me, please! Steve!" Jeni almost screamed down her cell to get either of the men in the car to answer her but there was no response.

The HGV lorry at the crossroads had just kept on coming while Steve continued to speed past. The lorry hit Steve and Danny heavily from the side, on the driver's side, and sent the Camero screeching down the street as it tumbled several times and finally came to a dead stop, glass and metal surrounding them. Both Steve and Danny lay unconscious, the eerie silence between them was deafening with the extent of their injuries unknown. Jeni continued to call down her cell for a response from them, tears in her eyes. It was never like them to hang up on her without finishing their sentence and with the things she heard before the line died; it shook her to the core. She could feel herself shaking in fear of what she thought had happened. She didn't know what to do. She felt numb for a moment before she quickly decided to call Chin and Kono, the only other people she could trust at a time like this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! hope you will leave a little review**


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

Hey!

Thanks to everybody that has read Crashed so far, it's really appreciated and I hope you like to read it as much as I like writing it.  
and thanks to all those who have reviewed and added story alerts etc.

love the response so far and there's a lot more cuteness and drama to come!

- Amy x

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Confessions**

Chin and Kono were busily working through the case files and trying to connect the dots, cross the T's and dot the I's on this case and make sure they had all the evidence they needed to prosecute the man they believed who was truly responsible for the murder of a middle aged man found in the woods, after interrogating many different men who lead them nowhere. After more searching through evidence and listening to witness statements they thought they may have found the right man now who committed the crime and Steve and Danny volunteered to get to the suspect's house right away after the photo, name and address came up on the screen. Chin and Kono could barely stop them, they had moved from the office faster than they could say goodbye. Looking through evidence and signing papers they waited for Steve and Danny to bring the latest suspect inside.

The office held an eerie silence as Chin and Kono were at work; however, the silence was split with the high pitched ringing of Chin's cell which caused both them to jump in fright. Chin wondered what was going on, wondering if Steve and Danny had gotten lost and needed new directions. Looking up to Kono he shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant fashion and pulled his cell from his pocket and smiled gently when the name "Jennifer" appeared on his screen. He thought Jeni must trying to find Steve as always when she calls his office to talk to him every so often.

"Jennifer, hi. You've not long missed Steve, he and Danny..." he stopped and listened intently to the broken and crying voice on the other end of the phone.

"What's wrong, Jeni? Are you okay?" he asked cautiously and put his cell down onto the computer styled table and set it to loudspeaker so Kono could listen in too.

"Chin..." Jeni's broken voice called his name on the other end, "Chin, you've got to help them, please," Jeni wasn't making much sense, she had automatically thought the worst when the phone line between her and Steve went dead and with what she heard afterwards, it was never like Steve to just hang up on her like that and it frightened her, especially with the nature of his career.

"Help who, Steve and Danny? Jeni you need to tell us what's wrong," Kono's heart was almost breaking with how broken and upset Jeni sounded but wished she would give them more information about what she meant.

"The line just went dead...there were horrible noises, I don't know... I don't know what happened," Jeni tried to calm herself down while standing in the corridor outside the staffroom of the Elementary School that she worked in as a 2nd Grade teacher. Chin and Kono looked to each other with bated breath, they still didn't have a lot of information from Jeni about what happened and if indeed it concerned Steve and Danny. They knew that Jeni could be very sensitive at times with how she can react to things but they knew that she loves Steve and would do anything for him and considers Danny almost like her Big Brother.

"Hold on, Jeni. I'll ring Steve and Danny, see what's going on," Kono pulled out her own cell and called Steve from speed dial. There was no answer. She then tried Danny. There was a dial tone but it kept ringing out. There was no answer, "She's right, something must be wrong," Kono looked to Chin again who was trying to calm down and console Jeni on the other end of his cell.

"I hate to... to even think it, Chin, but... but I think something might have... might have hit them," Jeni's voice was nervous and vulnerable as she spoke. The only thing in the world she could use right now was one of Steve's bear hugs to know that he was okay.

"Jeni, calm down, just take a breath. Being stressed won't do you and the baby any favours," Chin could hear how upset Jeni was and thought of her and Steve's unborn baby with Jeni currently five months pregnant. It wasn't a planned baby but Jeni and Steve were happy with how their family was going to grow now.

"I know, Chin, sorry. I just... I just hope Steve and Danny are okay and they're only doing this to wind me up," Jeni knew she had to think of her and Steve's baby and try to remain calm before she knew more.

"I'll see if I can track them with the GPS," Kono thought of the next best thing and started taping the electronic keys on the computerised table, moving things across and entering co-ordinates. There was a beeping noise and a few flashing lights on the computer screen showing the way that Steve and Danny had headed and stopped beeping, Kono knew that had to be it, "They've stopped on South King Street next to South Beretania... don't worry Jeni, we're going to send help and we'll be there A.S.A.P," Kono hoped that she could offer some comfort to Jeni that they would do all they could.

"I think you should take the rest of the day off and go home just now, Jennifer, get some rest. We'll contact you when we have any info, try not to worry," Chin liked Steve's Girlfriend, she was always so concerned about him and very sweet, not the kind of girl he put Steve down for but then people can surprise you.

"I want to go with you and Kono, I need to," Jeni was persistent and wasn't going to give up, she could be as tough and stubborn as Steve when she wanted to be and once she's made up her mind not many can change it.

"Jeni, I don't think that's the best idea," Kono tried to convince Jeni that she shouldn't come but knew she could be like Steve in the stubborn department.

"I need to come, Kono; it's Steve. I'll be there," Jeni had calmed herself down and she was now focused on getting to Steve. She wasn't sure what happened to him but she was going to give him what for when she found that he could be joking with her. She hung up the phone; she wasn't going to have them argue with her any longer about staying, she had made up her mind. She was still upset but determined now.

Chin and Kono hoped that nothing had happened to Steve and Danny but incase something had happened to them they called up dispatch and called for an ambulance only to be told that several ambulances had already been sent to that address minutes earlier. A chill ran through Chin and Kono after they realised this could be a real life thing. Looking to each other, Kono picked up the keys for the car and they both ran from the building. Nothing was going to stop them from getting them to their friends, they knew how Jeni felt but hoped she wouldn't get into anything that she couldn't handle.

* * *

**Find out what's happens to Steve and Danny next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bargaining

Thanks to everybody again who has alerted and added this story to their watch list and thanks to those who review, it makes me happy (:  
Hope you like this one too!

Any suggestions for the story and I'm sure I could add them in somewhere.

Something I can't decide as of yet, would like your help. Would you rather the baby be a boy or girl?  
leave me your answer in a review or a PM

thanks

-Amy x

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bargaining**

Chin and Kono raced from the main building and into the first car that belonged to them, Kono took the driving seat, she didn't have time for Chin's 'careful' driving when it was Steve and Danny involved. Neither of them knew how bad this could be, or even if it was bad. They could picture Steve trying to fight off any medics who were trying to tend to him, saying that he was fine and with Danny telling Steve to stop being so stubborn and just let them help him. They had no idea what they were going into but with how upset Jeni sounded on the phone they knew this had to be bad because Jeni has never had one bad bone in her body to make them think otherwise.

It seemed like hours before they remotely neared the area where they believed Steve and Danny to be. Kono hoped her GPS tracking skills were up to scratch this time as she raced between cars and narrowly missing some cars who decided they didn't want to move out of the way of a cop car, even with the lights flashing. They knew they must be near when they heard sirens in the distance, several sirens at different times and none of them sounded pretty, trying to prepare themselves for the worst. They couldn't lose Steve and Danny, not like this.

Jeni too couldn't seem to get to the area very quickly and was frustrated when she become stuck in queues of traffic, knowing that she couldn't speed or drive recklessly like Chin and Kono could and all she wanted to do was be with Steve and make sure he was okay, she wasn't going to leave him no matter what anybody said. They had promised each other to be there for each other always and Jeni wouldn't stop just because somebody told her to stand back. She can be stubborn when she wants to be and everybody would find that out if they didn't let her be there for Steve and Danny.

She was still upset at the thought that Steve and Danny could have been in some sort of accident or seriously hurt in anyway, sure they have been hurt in the line of duty at times which Jeni could handle but something was telling her that this was more than any of them thought. She hoped that Chin and Kono would get to the scene before she did to have somebody familiar to see when she got them. She would try to be brave and suck it up. She knew Steve and Danny would tear her 'a new one' for stressing and worrying like this.

Chin and Kono finally arrived at the scene and slammed the doors of the car louder than thought possible and made sure that their badges on their belts were visible while they headed towards the almost unrecognisable car. There were several other HPD cars around, police officers talking to witnesses and two ambulance crews around the car. Both Chin and Kono could hear their own heartbeat in their ears and their hearts pumping faster when thinking of who was in that car. There was hardly anything left of the car. Kono was surprised that the GPS still worked enough to be able to find them.

"What's going on, what happened?" Kono quickly found a HPD officer and demanded answers from him; she didn't want to move any nearer the car in fear of what she would see.

"Looks like the truck that hit them didn't follow the road rules and ran a red and hit Detective Williams and Commander McGarrett. The medics are doing what they can," The officer felt bad about having to deliver the news while Kono tried to blink back threatening tears, holding her head high into the bright afternoon sunlight.

Chin only wanted to make sure his friends were okay and, without Kono, headed towards the smashed car and pushed his way past two different medics who were talking across walkie talkies and calling out numbers and signs that he didn't understand. He felt sick at what he saw but tried to be brave, there was blood and a lot of it.

"Steve... Danny, it's Chin. We'll get you out of here, I swear, hang on buddy," one thing that Chin was happy with was that the car had only been pushed across the road and it hadn't tumbled onto its side but the damage was irreversible. He wished he could have gotten near enough to hold Danny's hand and hope that he could hear him but the medics wouldn't allow him any further than behind them. He couldn't see Steve a lot, there was medics inside what was left of the car and trying to keep Steve's head still while they helped him. He hoped both his friends would wake up soon but he had a feeling that Steve would be worse off than Danny since it was his side that the truck hit. He wished he could get more information and he was going to get it when he backed off and saw Kono coming towards him.

Together, both Chin and Kono found a medic who was in the back of one of the ambulances and were going to get answers.

"How are they? Can you tell us anything?" Chin asked the male medic and was still worrying about his friends in the car mere metres from him.

"It's touch and go I'm afraid, we believe Commander McGarrett has sustained a severe head injury but we can't be sure until we get him to the hospital and get a CT. We need to get him out of the car soon though or he'll bleed out, the accident has caused a section of the car door to split and into the bottom and side of his abdomen and his right leg is crushed against the side. We'll know more when we get him to the hospital and get to assess him better," the medic had only been working on Steve's side of the car and didn't have much information on Danny other than recognising what other medics told him.

"What about Danny?" Kono asked cautiously, feeling sick over what the medic told her about Steve.

"I don't know a lot about Detective Williams, a head injury and a broken clavicle is all I've heard from others, I'm on the team dealing with Steve at the moment..." he stopped when there was another car door closing loudly near to them. Jeni had arrived on the scene and Chin and Kono knew they would have to calm Jeni down and make sure she didn't get near Steve in fear that she could do something she would regret.

Jeni didn't care that there were several police around who could try to stop her, she wasn't going to let them and she knew they wouldn't try to tackle a pregnant woman to the ground, she had the upper hand. As soon as she got out of her own car, she ran as quickly as she could, her long dark hair travelling in the sunlight behind. Jeni felt sick to her stomach when she saw the state of the car but ran around to the driver's side and squeezed past the medics who were wheeling a gurney along to the side. She knelt down by the side and allowed her tears to fall when she saw the state that Steve and Danny were in, feeling brave enough to look to the other side of the car.

"Steve, baby, It's Jen. Can you hear me?" Jeni couldn't control her tears, letting them flow down her cheeks at the sight of her long time boyfriend and there was so much blood, his beautiful face was cut up and bruised and she knew he would hate the white neck brace around his neck but knew that it was necessary too. She grabbed onto his hand tightly, lacing her fingers with his cold limp ones, he looked so pale and lifeless. She wished he would open his eyes so she could see how beautiful they were. She could tell that the medics were allowing her in for a moment or they would have taken her from him by now.

"Steve, listen to me. You need to keep strong, for me and for our baby...I love you" Jeni couldn't say much more without her voice cracking and her tears bubbling. She felt numb at the sight of Steve and looking over to Danny her tears started again no matter how strong she tried to be. She then felt a medic hold onto her arm and pull her hand from Steve's.

"Miss, you need to leave him now so we can work, we need to get him out of the car now," Jeni reluctantly let Steve's hand go and looked up at the medics surrounding the car.

"Please take care of him and Danny. Will they be okay?" Jeni wished this hadn't happened and wanted to find who was responsible for this. She was almost out for blood, thinking of the truck driver who would have hit them and he was nowhere to be seen, that had to be suspicious.

"I can't say for now, but please Miss you need to let us in to do our job."

Jeni sighed, tears still running down her face at the sight of her boyfriend with his face covered in blood. That made her think of something else she saw, she barely had time to comprehend everything that was going on with being solely focused on Steve. She remembered the blood pooling around the side of the car and she walked slowly away from the car she looked to her the knees and found them smeared with blood, Steve's blood. She felt like a mess, she didn't know what to do or how to help Steve, she felt alone in the world until she felt Kono's arms go around her.

"I don't know what I'd do without him, Kono. I need him to be a Daddy, I know he'll be a great Dad, he just needs to hang on and wait a little while still"

"He'll be okay, Jeni. It's Steve, he'll be fine," Kono tried to reassure Jeni that everything would be okay but even she didn't know.

"Danny too, he's going to kill Steve one way or another after this. I hate to say but the man would have good reason," Chin stood awkwardly beside Kono and Jeni, unsure what to say or do, he felt as helpless while the medics continued to help Steve and Danny.

"We'll let them decide to kill each other later, Jen, look..." Chin nodded in the direction of the smashed up Camero where both teams of medics were each taking Steve and Danny from either side of the car onto separate gurneys and wheeling them as quickly as possible into the back of their own ambulances.

Jeni couldn't stand the sight of this any longer, she felt like she owed Steve and Danny a lot when none of this was her fault but she feels that if she hadn't called Steve at that particular time then none of this would have happened.

She watched the medics rolling Steve and Danny into the ambulances and felt sick at the sight of the blood and without warning she ran over to the side of the road and threw up, unsure if it was from the stress of dealing with this situation or it was her baby hormones but she didn't like it. Kono ran over and held Jeni's long dark hair back, hoping to help her a little.

"Steve and Danny will be okay, Jen. They're waiting for you, if you want to go in," Kono pointed to Steve's ambulance and nudged Jeni in the right direction and without thinking Jeni ran over and climbed into Steve's ambulance, not caring where she left her car at the moment, she knew Chin or Kono would take care of that for her later. The ambulance doors slammed and Jeni gingerly sat beside Steve and held onto his hand while the medic beside her continued to monitor Steve's condition and insert IV's into his arm. Jeni felt numb and thoughtless as she sat holding onto Steve's hand on the drive to the hospital.

* * *

**We'll get to the hospital next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Saving You

Thanks again to everybody that is reading this and adding alerts and reviews, it makes my day, keep it up!  
Hope you like this chapter too (:

- Amy x

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Saving You**

Jeni knew she had to be strong for Steve and Danny and try not to get too upset but seeing her strong man and the man who was like her big Brother in their conditions didn't do her any favours and her hormonal state wasn't helping her either. She was emotionally numb and silent while she held Steve's hand tightly in the back of the ambulance on the way to the hospital, the sirens blazing. She knows Steve is only human like the rest of them but there was something about him that made him almost super human, how he can protect almost anybody and take on the most dangerous of enemies. He makes her proud. She has so much to think about now but hopes that the medics are wrong and that Steve and Danny will wake up soon and will get to come home as soon as possible. She knows she and the team will help to take care of Steve and Danny and aim to get them back to normal, however, normal to Steve is never usually what others would consider normal.

"Step on it, Gary. His vitals are dropping, he's bradycardic and his blood pressure's dropping," Jeni listened to the medic shouting to his team mate who was driving the ambulance, waving in and out of copious amounts of traffic and trying to get Steve to the hospital as quickly as he could.

Jeni didn't want this to happen, it couldn't, she couldn't lose Steve and she leaned in closer to him, wishing that he would wake up,

"Steve, c'mon, baby, you can do this, don't give up," Jeni held onto his hand and allowed several more tears to escape and continued to grip tightly onto his hand, letting him know she was there for him no matter what. She knew he wouldn't give up, at least not on purpose and she would do anything to make him well. She started wondering how Danny was too and she hoped he wasn't as badly injured as Steve; she needs them both to keep her grounded most of the time.

A few minutes later the ambulance pulled to a stop and the medic inside opened the back door and looked to Jeni and she reluctantly dropped her hand from Steve's and ran out when the other medic came around and they started to wheel Steve out of the ambulance and ran with him into the Emergency Room, wheels rattling and at least five different doctors were around Steve when Jeni watched them taking him inside and, of course, she tried to run after but was stopped when she got into the main area, watching them wheeling Steve further into the ER.

"Miss, you need to wait here, I'm sorry but you need to let us work," Jeni understood that she had to let the doctors help Steve but she hated feeling that she was useless and unable to do anything to help. The idea of Steve laying at the mercy of several doctors as the poked and prodded at him made her feel vulnerable for him.

She saw another rush of doctors in the other area and without thinking she wandered over to see what happening and that's when she saw Danny lying out on a gurney with doctors around him, calling out things she didn't understand. She wondered how Danny's ambulance managed to get to the hospital faster than Steve's but they were both here now and receiving the help they needed. She stood quietly and noticed a small team of four doctor's work on Danny, seeing them but not watching them, unable to register what was happening.

Moments later she felt the presence of Chin and Kono beside her, Kono placing an arm around her in comfort and trying to lead her away from watching Danny.

"It's okay, Jen, they'll be fine, we just need to give them some time," Kono tried to lead Jeni away slowly from watching Danny and over to the ER waiting room. Jeni couldn't fight with either of them; she didn't know how to feel at the moment.

"Does Gabby know? And Grace? And Rachel? Oh God, what are we going to tell Grace?" Jeni asked quietly, looking between Chin and Kono for an answer as they walked through the threshold of the dull and grey waiting room. Dragging a chair over before Jeni collapsed; Chin helped her to sit down gently.

"We'll call them as soon as we know what's happening with Steve and Danny, Jen. Try to relax, they are in the best place," Chin tried to reassure Jeni but he was scared for his friends too and he didn't know what to expect but was trying to be strong and keep his emotions in check and he could tell his Cousin was doing the same. They just had to sit and wait for information on their friends and hoped it was good news, at least as good as they could get. They knew any news would calm Jeni too who looked very pale as she stared at the empty white wall in front of her, they could tell that she was trying hard not to cry.

They all tried to comfort each other while waiting for what seemed like hours for news on either Steve or Danny. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife, tensions high and weary with the sound of Jeni's crying interrupting the silence every so often but as soon as it started it stopped.

"I think I better call Gabby and Rachel, let them know what's going on, we can't keep them in the dark for much longer," Chin stood up, breaking some of the tension in the small room and pulled his cell from his jeans pocket, flicked through call history and first found Gabby's number and decided to call her first and he answered on the fourth ring. Chin hesitated slightly, unsure what he was going to say but took a deep breath and slowly explained to Gabby what happened.

"Hey Gabby... I could be better, thank you. There's something I need you to do for me... for us really, everybody here," Chin's voice slowed and quietened he sighed again,

"Gabby, Danny and Steve have been a real bad accident and I need you to come to the hospital. I'm sure Danny will ask for you when he wakes up," Chin was automatically met by too many questions than he could handle or answer and he could tell that Gabby was very upset by the news and asked how bad it was and wished he could give her some answers but they didn't know anything yet,

"It's best you come down to the hospital, Gabby. I'm going to call Rachel too," he hated that he upset Gabby but it had to be done and he continued to call Rachel to let her know what happened. He hated to deliver bad news to anybody but it was a part of his job. While calling Rachel he could tell that she too was upset by the news on Steve and Danny and hoped that she would tell Grace too, hoping that Grace would want to come down to the hospital to see her Dad and Steve, he knew they would like that. Both Gabby and Rachel; mentioned that they would come to the hospital as soon as they could.

It seemed liked forever again after Chin had called Danny's available 'family' but then Steve's family was all here, waiting for him. Jeni felt like she could start crying again with how long it was taking for any news on either Danny or Steve and she held her hand protectively against her small baby bump.

"Your Daddy will be fine, I promise," Jeni was unsure if she was trying to convince herself or not but she hoped that Steve would wake up soon and she could talk to him. Looking to the small slowly ticking clock on the far side of the wall she noticed that she, Chin and Kono had been sitting for almost ninety minutes waiting on any news.

A few minutes later a young woman entered the waiting room and they all automatically recognised her as a doctor with the long white lab coat and she had a small smile on her face,

"Family of Danny Williams?" she asked gently, looking to all those in the room with expectant faces.

"Yes, that's us. Is he okay? What about Steve?" Kono hoped that this was going to be good news, standing up from her chair to stand next to Chin.

"Please, take a seat," the young doctor mentioned and took a seat herself. She seemed to be in a positive mood and they were all hopeful.

"'I'm Dr. Lisa Murphy, I'm one of the trauma doctors today. I've been taking care of Detective Williams for a little while now. He has suffered a few serious injuries, he has a broken clavicle, two broken ribs, and a level three concussion since he lost consciousness but the concussion is a mild one, but he will still have a good headache for a few weeks."

Chin, Kono and Jeni were shocked at what they heard. They knew it could be bad but they didn't know exactly how bad,

"Is he okay? Is he awake?" Jeni's voice broke the quiet, looking towards the cheerful doctor.

"Yes and no. He's on a lot of pain medication and is going in and out of consciousness but he is aware when he's conscious, that's a good sign. We're keeping him under strict observations for now, keeping him in the ICU overnight and we'll see about getting him to his own room tomorrow if he keeps up progress."

"What... what about Steve?" Jeni hated to ask the dreaded question, she hoped he would be okay for her and their child's sake. She knows Steve doesn't have much family and feels like she is all he has, but of course he has many friends who love him dearly.

Dr. Murphy looked to Jeni with a sad expression a noticed the anxious appearance of Chin and Kono too.

"I've just came in from seeing Steve. I'm not going to say it's not good because we have to keep an open mind. We believe with his track record that he will make it through this. He has sustained a broken humerous and bruised ribs and we've repaired the laceration to his side, there were no vitals hit so that's good. However, in a more serious note, Steve has a serious head injury known as a subdural haematoma and a skull fracture and had gone into respiratory failure on arrival..." Dr Murphy was going to continue letting the team know about Steve's condition when she heard Jeni's loud tears and watched as Kono sat beside her again and put her arm around the now fragile woman.

"Steve is on a ventilator for now and we're keeping him under observation. We hope the swelling on his brain will go down gradually by itself over a few days or he will need surgery to reduce the pressure. We're taking this an hour at a time. We're also going to keep observations on his right leg, we'll need to wait until he wakes to know if he is feeling any numbness, his leg was trapped for around thirty minutes. I'll let you know if there are any more developments and if you have any questions then just ask," Dr Murphy never felt good about having to tell family about the injuries their loved one suffered but it had to be done.

"Can I see him?" Jeni asked with a hopefully voice, trying to wipe her tears away and try to be strong for Steve. She knows she can be strong, this is just a shock to her at the moment and all she wants to do is sit by Steve and let him know that she is there for him.

"Sure, I'll take you to him. We'll be taking him up to ICU soon from Trauma so only for a few minutes and then you'll be able to see him again when he's settled again," Lisa hoped that she gave Jeni, Chin and Kono a small ray of hope, they were going to do everything for Steve and Danny.

Jeni looked to Chin and Kono and they nodded slowly.

"You can see Steve alone, Jen. We will see Danny and we'll see Steve after," Kono patted Jeni's shoulder gently in comfort and thought they would see Danny first while letting Jeni see Steve.

Jeni stood slowly from her chair and followed Dr. Murphy from the waiting room and was desperate but terrified to see Steve.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: I Need You

Hi again, this took me a little longer than normal to get out. I am part of a great RPG group and I often reply to those threads before continuing with my fic.  
Thanks for reading and for the reviews and alerts, I love to see that stats and to know that people like and read my fic.  
Hope you like this chapter too (:

- Amy xx

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**I Need You**

Jeni was on edge with what she might see any minute while she walked through the grey and hollow corridor with Dr. Murphy, passing cubicles and rooms that made her feel more nervous. She was scared for Steve and wanted him to get well as soon as possible and she would be there for him every step of the way. She could feel tears in her eyes again and her breath hitched when Dr. Murphy stopped in front of a patient room with 012 under the window on the door. Jeni didn't want to look in the window, she didn't want to see the horror that she was about to face and let a stray tear run down her face.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at the doctor with a solemn expression and sighed gently, feeling like her breath had been stolen.

"I'll explain everything to you, Jeni, if you have any questions, but first I think we should get in there and see your lovely man."

Jeni took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself and knew she had to be strong right now and allowed Lisa to open the door and stepped quietly inside to be met by the sounds of machines beeping, some faster than others but most prominent was the loud buzzing and sound of air rushing from the ventilator that was breathing for Steve. Jeni honestly couldn't find a word to say how she felt at the moment; she was numb with fear and regret and only wished to see Steve's beautiful blue eyes again.

Looking towards Steve, Jeni was glad that he didn't appear incredibly injured on the outside from what she could see but she knew there were most likely a lot of injuries under the blankets that she couldn't see yet. Walking tentatively to Steve's bedside, Jeni watched the involuntary rising and falling of his chest and couldn't help but notice the large dark bruise across Steve's eye and cheekbone. This couldn't be her man; he would never allow himself to end up like this. He had always been so tough and could protect anybody and take down anybody. Jeni guessed he was proving that he was human too with the escapade.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment, I'll be back in a few minutes," Lisa gave Jeni a warming smile as she excited Steve's room and closed the door gently behind her.

Jeni looked towards Steve's fragile form and felt like he would break if she were to touch him but she aimlessly grabbed a chair and pulled it towards his bed, trying not to make too much noise. She reached for his hand, trying to avoid the wires and IV's and laced her fingers with his and felt another tear run down her cheek.

"Steve, don't leave me, baby, you just can't. You can fight this. I love you."

It felt like an eternity that Jeni sat in her own little bubble listening to the machines beep around her and listening to the ventilator breathe for Steve. There was no response from him at all which worried her and she was beginning to think of questions to ask Dr. Murphy when she came back.

"Can you hear me, Steve? I hope you can cause when you get better I hope you know that both Danny and I are going to kick your ass for being so reckless. You'll be under house arrest until we say so. I can't imagine you won't want to go anywhere anyway when this little one is here," Jeni absentmindedly rubbed her baby bump and hoped that Steve would wake up soon. She knew the doctors were probably keeping him asleep with sedatives and knew that he broken arm and laceration would heal but it was his head and his leg that Jeni was most worried about. She doesn't know what Steve would do if he couldn't continue with his job, it's his way of life and she hopes that when he recovers he can get back to it in the way he loves. She hoped that Danny would be okay too, he didn't seem as seriously hurt as Steve which was good news.

"You can order me around as much as you want when we get home, but then I know you'll hate that, but I won't take no for an answer," she wished she could hear Steve's voice, telling her to stop the panic in her voice from rising.

A few minutes later, Jeni looked around to the door when she heard it opening again to reveal Dr. Murphy again who had a file in her hands and a small smile on her face. Jeni thought she was going to deliver good news, she hoped for anything.

"How're you doing?" Lisa asked, walking over to Steve's bedside and checking his vitals on the screen next to his bed while it continued to beep slowly.

"I've been better," Jeni sighed and looked to Steve, not taking her hand from his for a second. She was going to stay with him for as long as he needed her.

"I guess that's normal, but anyway. We might be able to take the sedation off by the day after tomorrow. I've been looking at Steve's scans and they're not as bad as we first thought which is very good news. He could be up and out of this place must quicker if we can determine the outcome of his injuries once he wakes up," This was like music to Jeni's ears and a smile crossed her face and she looked towards Steve again.

"You hear that, Steve, you might be waking up really soon." Jeni wished she could hear Steve's voice, see his beautiful eyes or even feel a small squeeze on her hand from him but there was nothing but silence from him and no movement other than the ventilator breathing for him. She hoped he wasn't as seriously injured like Lisa said but there is no telling what will happen.

"If things continue like this then hopefully we'll be able to take the sedation off but when he wakes up it might take him a while to understand where he is and why, everybody's different with a head injury but we'll just have to see. We'll give his body a chance to relax for the rest of today," Dr Murphy could see the worry on Jeni's face but they were all going to try to remain positive and after looking at Steve's scans again with the rest of the trauma team they found Steve's head injury to be less critical than they had prepared themselves for at first and would be able to wake him earlier than predicted.

Jeni was happy to hear that he may not be as critically injured as thought at first but she was still very upset at seeing Steve in this condition. She was beginning to think of Danny too and felt selfish for not asking to see him yet too but she wanted to be with Steve at the moment and knew she would see Danny soon. She hoped he would understand when she spoke to him after he woke up too. She was unsure of Danny's condition, if he was worse off than Steve but she doubted it after the small pieces of information she had received about him. This hadn't exactly been the best day in her life and she hoped that everything would work out in the end.

She understood what Dr. Murphy was telling her about Steve, she couldn't believe this had happened.

"Is he in any pain?" Jeni asked with pleading eyes and relaxed slightly when Lisa shook her head.

"No, he's under heavy sedation just now, like he's in a deep sleep. We'll know more when he wakes up but we'll give him a chance to rest for as long as possible. Waking him up will be a huge trauma for him too so we'll take it one step at a time," Dr Murphy was glad that Jeni was asking her questions after she seemed quiet at first.

"Will I be allowed to stay with him when you start waking him up?" Jeni found herself asking a lot of questions now that she started; she wanted to know as much as she could.

"Yes of course, we'll encourage you to stay. He'll need a familiar face or two so he won't panic and I'm sure hearing your voice will calm him too," just ask Dr Murphy finished her explanation another young trauma nurse knocked on the door to Steve's room with a concerned look on her face, knocking rapidly to get her attention and she opened the door quickly.

"Dr Murphy, we need you next door. Danny Williams is awake."


	6. Chapter 6: Awake and Alive

hey (:

thanks to everybody who is following this story and for the reviews, I love to hear what you think.  
hope you like this chapter too

Amy x

**Chapter 6**  
**Awake and Alive**

At the news that Steve could be okay after he had fully recovered, she hoped with no lasting damage, Jeni felt a little more positive about the outcome. She hoped it wouldn't take Steve too long to recover because she knew he could get impatient and he would hate to be confined but she would be there for him every step of his recovery and she knew the rest of the team would be too and Danny as long as he was healthy enough. She was still scared for Steve in this condition, she was told he had subdural haematoma but she was unsure what that meant but she didn't think it sounded like good news but it wasn't as serious as the doctors first thought which was good. Jeni hoped all his other injuries would be superficial at most but she would help nurse him, even if he refused.

She hated the atmosphere of the hospital though, it always felt cold and miserable and was more sterile than she was used to but as long as it helped Steve to recover that's all that mattered to her. She wanted to be able to see Steve hold their new born child, even if that was a few months away yet, but Jeni always thought about her future and how she could eventually be married to Steve one day if things go her way, she would love to be married to Steve one day but she knows that's many years away and nothing that had talked about yet. She knows she would scare Steve with the things that go on inside her head sometimes.

Shocked to hear that Danny was awake already, Jeni was desperate to get up and see him but then she didn't want to leave Steve alone, stuck between a rock and hard place, she didn't want Danny to think she didn't care about him but he had Chin and Kono watching over him for the moment. She hoped Danny wasn't in too much pain either; one thing she hates is to know somebody is in pain, emotionally or physically. She will always try to make things right. She had a few more questions for Dr Murphy but allowed her to exit the room to tend to Danny, praying that he was okay and she looked back towards Steve who hadn't move a muscle since she came into the room.

"Steve, babe. Danny's awake now; I need you to wake up now too. I hope you can hear me. A big SEAL like you can't give up this easily," Jeni was starting to feel more at ease after the initial shock of seeing Steve in this condition, she doesn't think he could get any worse now that she is positive he will get better and she can't wait until he is awake. She could feel more tears in her eyes, threatening to spill but she told herself that she was going to be strong and not let herself get stressed any more than she already was.

"I'm going to find who did this to you and I won't let you stop me, anybody that messes with Steve McGarrett messes with Jennifer Rivera too," Jeni would stay with Steve for as long as she could until she could visit Danny too and reminded quietly beside Steve for the time being, holding onto his hand gently and listening to the lull of the machines.

* * *

Upon hearing that Danny was awake, Dr Murphy raced from Steve's room and across the hallway to the next room where she could hear rocketing vital signs already from the rash beeping of the monitors. From experience, she could tell that Danny was panicking and making his heart rate climb just as she raced to open the door with two nurses around him trying to keep him calm and with Chin and Kono trying to talk to him too. Nobody expected Danny to wake up this quickly but it was a good sign that there were no further head injuries to worry about if he was awake.

Danny's bed had been raised slightly, allowing him to look around the room better but he was in terrible pain and he was very confused about how he got here, he couldn't seem to remember anything and his head was pounding, he hadn't felt a headache like this before. Looking to his left he saw a nurse exit the room and another nurse talking to who he presumed with a doctor with the white lab coat and turned to his right to look up at Chin and Kono and instantly felt his head spinning, or was it the room spinning? The lights were too bright and he couldn't seem to feel comfortable.

"Guys..." Danny looked towards Chin and Kono who looked onto him in a worried fashion while they sat at his bedside.

"How you feeling, Brah?" Chin asked carefully and hoped that Danny didn't feel as bad as he looked with the black eye and bruises and fabric cast that went around his arm, shoulder and around the side of his body to help his broken clavicle.

"like I've been hit by a bus," Danny answered slowly, blinking his eyes to try and get used to the bright hospital lights and turned slightly when an unknown woman came into his view.

"Danny, I'm Dr Murphy. I want you to try and stay calm. I just need to check your eyes," she smiled as she pulled out the pen light from her lab coat pocket, switched it on and started moving it back and forth in front of Danny's eyes and watched for any signs of inequality in his pupils for signs of a head injury but everything seemed fine in that areas.

"What happened?" Danny asked cautiously after the light torture and tried to sit up a little but grunted in pain and moved back to his original position.

"You were in a car accident, Danny, but you're going to be okay," Kono spoke up and felt confident that everything was going to be fine but she still wanted to see Steve but knew that Jeni deserved some time with him and she and Chin would see Steve soon. She hoped that Jeni was holding up too.

Dr Murphy could see that Danny was in pain and had to ask him questions first before deciding on what level of pain relief to administer.

"How bad is the pain, Danny? On one to ten"

"I don't know, maybe eight. My head kills and my shoulder," Danny cringed in pain when he shifted slightly, finding that even small movements hurt his broken clavicle. He was still confused and unable to completely think, he thoughts cloudy and drug fuelled from the amount of medication given to him through his IV's. He watched Dr Murphy leave for a moment, watching her exit the room in a rush which reminded him of a certain man and he remembered Steve and wondered why he wasn't here, he couldn't remember much about the accident at all, he could remember Steve talking to Jeni on the phone and then it was all blank.

"Where's Steve?"

Chin and Kono looked towards each other with solemn expression; they didn't know Steve's condition exactly as they hadn't been in to see him yet; giving Jeni the time she wanted with him. They knew he wasn't in the best condition though from what Dr Murphy had told them previously. They could only hope that Steve would pull through and they would see him soon.

"He's here in the hospital, he's across the hall. He's not so good, Danny, but we let Jeni be with him first," Chin responded to Danny delicately, hoping that he wouldn't get wound up or upset over the news on Steve. Danny was worried and concerned about his partner now, even more than before. He closed his eyes and thought of Steve and then looked to Chin.

"Will he be okay?"

"It's Steve, Danny, of course he'll be okay; we just need to give him some time," looking at Danny Chin could tell that he was tired and could see his eyes closing and reopening, "Danny, get some sleep. We'll be back soon," Chin patted Danny's hand and both he and Kono left him alone to get some sleep. As the left Dr Murphy passed them to go back into Danny's room with his pain medication.

Heading across the hallway, Chin and Kono wanted to see Steve but were cautious and nervous about what they would find on the other side of the door but they wanted to be there for Jeni too, they knows how sensitive and vulnerable she can be and even more now due to her pregnancy. Kono opened the door to Steve's room and they were met by several different sounds from the beeping of Steve's heart monitor, the hum and buzz of the ventilator, but more sadly, the quiet sound of Jeni's sobs while she sat as close to Steve as she could get.

Steve's state was a surprise to Kono and Chin but he didn't look physically as bad as they had imagined, his cuts and scrapes had been patched up and only looked like he was in a deep sleep, the only trouble was they couldn't understand why he was on a ventilator, maybe he was worse than he looked, but they couldn't help but notice the huge black eye he had, it looked more than painful and were grateful he was asleep at the moment. Jeni's sobs broke their hearts too, they know how much Jeni loves Steve and they are never apart for long. They know that Steve always looks forward to going home after work to Jeni; he always had something to look forward to.

"Hey Jen," Kono smiled gently as she walked up beside Jeni and gazed to Steve and could feel tears in her own eyes, she tried to be strong but she's only human.

"You okay?" Chin moved to the opposite side of Steve's bed and looked to Jeni who looked heartbroken and emotionless from crying so much. He could tell that Jeni was feeling so many emotions that he couldn't decide on which she was trying to show at the moment.

"I don't know, I'll live," Jeni answer was quiet and quick, she didn't feel like talking much.

Chin nodded in Jeni's direction and understood that she wasn't up for talking about things at the moment and grabbed onto Steve's hand and look down at his peaceful face.

"We're going to find out who did this to you and Danny, Steve. Don't worry, we'll get them."

Jeni smiled slightly and looked up at Chin.

"I said the same to him earlier; I'm going to get the people who did this if it kills me."

Chin and Kono looked to each other in concern, unable to tell if Jeni was joking or not and the hoped for the latter. They didn't want anything happening to Jeni either. They stayed with Jeni and Steve for another while and hoped that Danny was getting some sleep too. They soon heard several other voices outside in the hallway and the recognised Grace's voice straight away. They knew now that Grace, Gabby and Rachel were all likely to be here now, however, unsure how Grace would react to seeing her Uncle Steve but they couldn't keep her away but knew that they would all want to see Danny first.

Opening the door to Steve's room, Chin and Kono stepped out and closed the door gently and were greeted with the upset expressions from Grace, Gabby and Rachel as they waited to see Danny.

"Hey," Kono approached the little group of girls and wanted to put their fears at rest since Danny was fine other than a few injuries that would heal within a few weeks.

"Kono, can we go see Danno?" Grace's eyes were tear filled while she held onto her Mommy's hand tightly, she wanted to hug her Dad and make sure he was okay.

"Sure, c'mon. Your Dad's okay, I'm sure he'll love a Monkey hug," Kono looked to Chin and smiled and they all went into Danny's room, not caring if he was getting more visitors than he was allowed at one time, they knew he would be happy to see everybody if he was awake.

Next time is Grace/Danno cuteness (:

TBC


	7. Chapter 7: Life As We Don't Know It

**Chapter 7**

**Life As We Don't Know It**

Grace wanted to see Danno and nobody was going to stop her. She was more than upset to hear that her Dad had been in a car accident and she hoped that he wasn't too badly hurt; she just wanted to see him and make sure he was okay. She could see that her Mommy and Gabby were upset too, even if they tried not to show it in front of her, she could see her Mommy and Gabby wiping away a few tears every so often, they weren't going to fool anybody. Grace was aware that her Mommy and Gabby weren't the best of friends but they got along for the sake of her and Danno. Maybe this would bring them all closer.

Holding tightly onto Kono's hand, Grace stepped quietly into her Dad's hospital room when Chin opened the door for them all. Turning around, Grace looked up at her Mommy and grabbed onto her hand in comfort.

"Danno will be okay, Mommy, Kono said," Grace gazed at Rachel with a comforting intent and was happy that she returned the small smile and comfort when she felt her Mommy squeezed her hand gently.

Walking into the room, the lull of Danny's heart rate monitor could be heard and Grace tore her hand from her Mom's and she ran quietly over to her dad's bedside but wished he was awake but she also knew that after what he had been through it was good to get some sleep to help you heal faster too. She hoped that Danno would at least wake up while she and everybody else were visiting him. She would hate to leave to go home without being able to hug him and talk to him for a little while.

Grace stood, unsure what to do or say at the sight of her Dad, he was cut up and bruised with a lot of stitches and he had strange cast around his shoulder and bandages around his ribs. She reached out for his hand and grabbed it gently in her own.

"Danno..." Grace started to choke up, a lump in her throat evident in her tiny voice.

Gabby felt bad for Grace and she tried to remain composed but it was hard to see Danny in this condition and she knew Rachel was feeling the same way.

"We'll leave you alone with Danny," Chin smiled at the little group with a small nod from Kono and they both left Danny's family with him for a while. They knew together they would be strong and knew that Jeni needed them more because she was on her own.

Since finding out about the accident it was only crossed Kono's mind now that Jeni would appreciate her Dad being beside her. It was due to Jeni's Dad's profession as an Admiral in the Navy that had brought Jeni and Steve together during a promotion ceremony, noticing each other from across the rows of chairs and hitting it off afterwards. Everybody teased Steve about getting in with the Admiral's daughter but he wouldn't change her for the world and didn't know how they hadn't met before.

"I'm going to call Jen's Dad, I think she needs him," Kono said quietly, pulling her cell out from her pocket and headed down the corridor to get out of the building to make the dreaded phone call. Chin allowed Kono to make the call and agreed that Jeni would need her Dad to help her through this as well as her friends and he entered back into Steve's room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Kono made it to the outside of the hospital and called Admiral Rivera, Jeni's Father, and wished she could have called Jeni's Mother too but she had sadly been taken from them six years earlier from breast cancer. All Jeni had was her Dad and her younger sister before she met Steve, but no longer had direct contact with her Sister since she moved back to Spain, where Jeni and her family are originally from.

"Hi, Admiral Rivera... it's Kono from 5.0," Kono waited for his reply. She had met Jeni's Father on a few occasions and knew he was a great man who loved his daughters more than anything.

"Yes, Kono, I remember. What can I do for you?"

"Could you come down to Queen's Hospital? I think Jeni needs you. Steve's been in a bad accident."

Admiral Tony Rivera couldn't believe what he was hearing from Kono, he would always be there for his daughter through thick and thin. He knew his daughter better than anybody and knew she would try to be strong now but inside she would be falling apart, he had been through the same with her when she lost her Mother but he would make sure she was convinced that she wasn't going to lose Steve. Steve's the best thing that happened to his thirty two year old daughter and he can't wait to be a Grandpa either.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Kono. Is Steve okay? How bad is it? How's Jen holding up?"

"It's pretty bad but we're optimistic. Jeni's upset but she's coping, she's a great girl"

"That she is, but I hope our Steve will be okay for all our sakes. I'll be there as soon as possible," as soon as the call ended Admiral Tony Rivera was out of his chair in his office at the command base, grabbed the keys to his car and aimed towards Queen's for his eldest daughter, Steve and the rest of the gang.

* * *

Grace was happy that she was now with Danno and she sat quietly in a chair beside his bed and held her hand in his and rested her head on the edge of his bed with Rachel beside her and Gabby sitting across on the other side of his bed holding onto his other hand. It was hard for all of them to see Danny in this condition but knew from experiences that he would bounce back in a few weeks, they hoped. Danny Williams does not give in easily.

"Will Danno be okay, Mommy?" Grace looked up to her Mom with bright hazel eyes and then looking to the machines beside her Dad's bed and watched the numbers and lines dance around slowly.

"Of course, Sweetie. He just needs to rest and he'll get better for us," Rachel could see the loss in her daughter's eyes but didn't want her to give up on her Dad just yet.

Feeling a slight tug at her hand, Grace whipped her head around to look at her Dad but she couldn't see his eyes open and she looked up to Gabby who had a small crystal tear running down her face. Taking her hand from Danny's, Grace jumped quietly down from her chair and ran around to the other side of the bed and wrapped her arms around Gabby, hugging her tightly in reassurance.

"Don't cry, Gabby. Mommy said Danno will be okay," Grace hoped her hug helped Gabby to feel better; her hugs usually make everybody feel better.

"Thank you, Grace. It's just a little hard for me to see your Dad this way," Gabby smiled gently and hugged Grace back, hoping to win the young girl's confidence.

In a deep sleep moments ago, Danny could hear quiet voices around him but he was unsure if he was hearing things, if he was dreaming or if there really were people around him. He lazily blinked his eyes open slowly, tried to take in his surroundings and looked to his left first and spotted two people next to him, his vision came into focus and smiled gently when he recognised Gabby and Grace, he loved that his Girlfriend and little girl where here with him now and then looked to his other side and saw Rachel with a solemn look on her pretty face and looked back towards Grace, he loved his little girl more than the air around him.

"Hey Monkey," Danny's voice was quiet, vulnerable and his head was pounding but to see his little girl by his side seemed to make everything worth it. He lifted his good arm he held his hand out for Grace and a huge smile crossed her face when she heard her Daddy calling her by her nickname.

"Danno!" Grace smiled happily and jumped up onto the side of her Dad's bed and wrapped her arms around him, giving him the best hug possible without trying to hurt him.

"Grace, be careful, please," Rachel loved how affectionate her daughter was towards her Dad but she didn't know if this was the right time, after all Danny had just been through a less than pleasant car accident with several injuries and she didn't want Grace to make him feel worse.

"It's okay, Rachel. I'm fine," Danny tried to ignore his aching headache while he wrapped his good arm around his daughter and looked to Gabby with a small smile.

"Danny, you can't be fine, you were in a car accident, look at the cast around your shoulder and the wraps around your chest."

Danny knew that Rachel was right but he was too stubborn to admit it but he was happy to have his family around him and his thoughts soon travelled to thinking of Steve and then Jeni.

"How's Steve, any better? How's Jen?" Danny looked to Gabby, feeling annoyed with Rachel for being too blunt with him when he didn't want to start focusing on his injuries, even if he could feel the pain.

"I think it's just the same, Danny. I'm sure Chin and Kono would come in to tell us if anything changed. I'm glad you're okay though, we'll get you home before you know it," Gabby smiled and placed her hand onto Danny's arm. She wanted to give him a quick kiss but she thought best not to in front of Rachel.

"Can I stay with you, Danno?" Grace's voice was soon heard while she lay beside her Dad.

"Stay with me?"

"Yeah, can I stay with you today? It's not nice to be in the hospital by yourself"

Danny thought Grace was very sweet to want to stay with him and he looked to Rachel who had a cautious look on her face.

"Can she Rachel?"

"I guess she can but I don't want her to be in the way."

"She won't be in the way"

Grace looked to her Mom with pleading hazel eyes and cuddled further into her Dad, happy that he was okay, even if he was hurt, she would love to help him feel better.

"Okay, but only for a few hours. I'll pick her up close to her bed time; that gives her at least a few hours with you... okay Grace?"

Grace smiled and nodded her head and laid her head close to her Dad's, happy that she would get to spend more time than she thought with her Dad.

* * *

Now concerned about his daughter and his daughter's man, although one day he hoped he could call Steve his Son-in- Law, Tony Rivera dashed from his office at the Naval base and soon arrived at the hospital. He knew his daughter would need all the support she could get to help Steve through this too. He headed into the hospital without his Admiral coat; he didn't need to be professional when he was aiming to look after his daughter. Dressed in a white shirt and Navy bottoms, he walked towards the main reception of the Emergency ward.

"I'm looking for Steve McGarrett... Admiral Rivera," Tony pulled out his ID to show to the receptionist.

"Jeni's my Daughter, she's in with Steve."

"Of course, Mr Rivera. Just go through the doors and to your right. Ask for Dr. Murphy first and she'll take you to Steve."

Tony quickly headed through the double doors and turned to his right, the clinical smell of the hospital surrounding him and enclosing him in the white walls and soon found a smaller reception at the end of the corridor and smiled gently at the young woman behind the desk.

"I'm looking for Dr Murphy, it's about Steve McGarrett."

"Sure, I can get her for you, just a minute," the young woman moved over to the other side of the units and called for Dr Murphy through the speaker system.

"Dr Murphy to reception, that's Dr Murphy to reception please."

Within a few minutes, Lisa rounded the corner, her white lab coat swaying behind her and she saw Tony waiting to speak to her.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Steve McGarrett, I'm here for Jeni too, I'm her Father... Admiral Rivera," Tony quickly shook Lisa's hand and then followed her to his right again and into a corridor of special care rooms and Lisa stopped outside a room near the end of the corridor and looked up at Tony with a cautious smile.

"How is Steve?"

"He's doing as well as we can hope for at the moment, but he's got a long way to go yet. We've sedated him to give his body and brain a rest and he's on a respirator, it's the head and leg injury we're worried about most at the moment but we won't know anything for sure until we've woke him up, but we'll give him at least another day before we do that. We could hope for tomorrow night if things go well."

Tony knew this could be bad but he didn't think it could be this bad, not since he always thought of Steve as indestructible but he really is just human like the rest of them.

"Thank you, Dr Murphy, it's appreciated."

"No problem. If you need anything just come find me. Steve is my main patient at the moment and my main priority but everything seems okay at the moment. I'll leave you to it," Lisa was happy that Steve had somebody else around how cared for him and she soon left. Steve had a lot of people who care about him, more than he realised.

Opening the door, Tony instantly heard the beeping and buzzing of the machines and screens around Steve and looked around the room and noticed his daughter and could feel a negative air around her. His Daughter is usually always upbeat and energetic but he could see her slumped over, leaning her head on Steve's bed and clinging onto his arm. Looking to the other side of Steve's bed he was glad that Chin and Kono were there to support Jeni and Steve too.

Kono and Chin knew that as soon as Jeni's Dad came to see her that they would head off for a while back to Headquarters to see if they could start an investigation into this car accident, knowing that Jeni would be in good hands.

Jeni felt so upset about what happened to Steve, she felt drained of energy and had fallen half asleep while she rested her head on the side of Steve's bed and was unaware that somebody else had come into the room. Chin and Kono had been talking amongst themselves, trying to figure out how the investigation was going to work but stopped when they heard the door opening and they were happy to see Admiral Rivera, finally. They nodded in his direction and watched as he walked over behind Jeni and place his hand on her shoulder.

Jeni felt somebody touch her shoulder and it made her stir from her sleepy reverie. She sat up slightly and looked over her right shoulder and her eyes lit up when she saw her Dad behind her.

"Dad... what're you doing here?" Jeni was surprised to see her Dad behind her but happy to see him too. She turned to look at Chin and Kono and smiled at them and mouthed a silent 'thank you'.

"I've come to keep you company, Sweetheart, and I wanted to see how Steve was doing. Kono here told me what happened," Tony looked to Steve and felt guilt run through him at the sight of Steve, he had never seen a Navy SEAL look so vulnerable before and it was shocking. He hoped that Steve would pull through this and that when they woke him up he wouldn't be too confused and that his head injury wasn't as bad as considered at first.

After holding onto Steve's arm for what seemed like hours, Jeni stood up from her chair and wrapped her arms around her Dad, holding him tight as he held onto her. Jeni had been holding in her emotions for a while now, trying to be strong for Steve, but when she hugged her Dad it seemed that all her emotions were beginning to come out and she soon burst into tears again, sobbing into her Dad's shoulder.

Tony felt awful for his daughter and after letting her sob for a minute, he held her at arms length and looked into her teary eyes and smiled when he noticed her growing baby bump.

"Jen, Ssshhh, what would Steve think seeing you like this? You need to stay calm for yourself and for the baby."

"Sorry, I know... Steve would kill me. I miss him so much. It's like he's here but he's not, I miss talking to him already."

While Jeni spoke with her Dad, Chin and Kono took this as their cue to leave and get back to Headquarters to start the investigation and would be back as soon as they could.

"He's here, Jen. I'm sure he knows you're there."

Jeni had no idea how right her Dad was. Although Steve was sedated and pumped with drugs he could sense that something was going on around him, he could feel a presence constantly beside him, he knew that somebody was there and knew it had to be his Jen.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you continue to enjoy this story.

As usual, thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Any ideas and suggestions are welcome too (:

Amy x


End file.
